Eu só queria dizer Te Amo
by Mah Weasley
Summary: Tiago tem a última chance de conquistar o coração de Lily. O que ele fará agora?ONESHOT minha primera fic, espero que gostem, reviews são bem vindas!


Eu só queria dizer.. Te Amo

Era minha última semana em Hogwarts, e eu tinha que me declarar para aquela garota. Era minha última chance.

Como eu, Tiago Potter fui me apaixonar? E justo por aquela ruivinha que tem um coração fechado, que não gosta de ninguém, que tem uma queda por garotos da Lufa – Lufa?

Ai, Lufa – Lufa. Como eu queria estar lá agora. Tudo seria tão mais fácil. Mais eu tinha que dizer pra minha ruivinha que eu a amava. E eu ia fazer isso. Do jeito mais Tiago Potter possível. Do jeito mais Maroto possível.

-Sírius – eu disse um pouco preocupado.

-Que foi agora Tiago?

-Eu tive uma idéia!

-Pra conquistar sua ruivinha de vez?

-É.

-Não vai da certo!

-Não sabia que você tava acordado Rabicho. – realmente, esse Pedro é cheio de surpresas.

-Eu acho que ele nunca dorme. – disse Sírius se sentando na cama.

-Vai sabe. Então, o plano é assim..

-Oi!- claro.. o Remus pra estragar a minha alegria e empolgação de falar "o plano".

-Que foi Aluado?- sim, eu já tava ficando nervoso.

-Nada, só dei um oi. Não me diga que você vai contar pra gente mais um plano de "eu conquistarei minha ruivinha"?

-Na mosca!- Sírius disse, logo depois achando uma barra de chocolate. – Se alguém interromper o vea.. digo o Pontas aqui não vai ganha chocolate. E se todo mundo ficar quieto.. A gente vê o que faz..

-Posso falar?

-PODEEEE!- disseram os três juntos.

Expliquei meu plano pra eles. Sírius gostou, ele sempre gostava das minhas idéias. Remus achou que seria difícil mudar a cabeça da Lily, seria difícil levá-la até a Sala Precisa. Pedro só comia o chocolate. E eu fui procurar pela Mary.

Mary era uma menina loira, alta de olhos cor de mel, melhor amiga de Lily, e para minha felicidade era minha prima. Eu sabia que podia contar com ela pra qualquer coisa.

Fui até ela na Sala Comunal que estava mais vazia porque os exames finais se aproximavam e a maioria dos alunos, inclusive minha ruivinha se encontravam na biblioteca.

-Mary, preciso de..

-O que você vai aprontar pra Lily agora Tiago Potter?

-Credo Mary, você sabe que.. Ahh.. deixa pra lá. Eu preciso dizer pra Lily que eu amo ela.

-Mais você já disse isso pra ela a semana passada.

-E qual foi a resposta dela mesmo?

-'Pra quantas pessoas você já disse isso hoje Potter'- eu ri. Era incrível como a Mary poderia imitar as pessoas. Se eu fechasse o olho eu poderia jurar que era a Lily ali na minha frente.

-Você vai me ajuda ou não?

-Serei obrigada, não?

-Sim. Olha, é simples. Você só precisa ir sexta as 20:30 na sala precisa. Leve a Miranda e a Lily, é claro. Diga que é uma festa de despedida entre nós do sétimo ano. As garotas e os Marotos. E traje a rigor trouxa por favor.

-Tá.. Ta bom. – ela respondeu meio confusa.

A medida que a semana foi passando eu fui ficando mais nervoso. Se não fosse sexta, não seria nunca mais. Aquela ruivinha conquistou meu coração, e ela teria que acredita em mim.

A sexta chegou e eu não tinha vontade de ir as aulas. E não fui mesmo. Eu e o Sírius ficamos preparando tudo na Sala Precisa. Ta certo que não demoro muito, somente alguns feitiços e voilá.. estava tudo pronto e acertado pra noite.

A sala ficou muito diferente do que costumava ficar quando eu me escondia do Filch. Ela estava toda decorada, com mesas de toalhas brancas até o chão, cadeiras forradas com veludo vermelho, o chão de carpete vermelho escuro, exceto pelo meio da sala que era piso frio preto, pra dançar. O teto estava iluminado por velas.

As mesas eram redondas, para dois e no meio delas tinha uma vela na qual as chamas dançavam ao ritmo da música romântica de fundo. Já a mesa de comida estava coberta com um pano creme, e era grande, do tamanho daquela que tem no Salão Principal onde os professores ficam. Eu também havia pedido para o Hogter, um velho elfo que sempre me servia na cozinha pra fornece pra gente a comida. Ele nunca me decepcionou, e também agora não seria a primeira vez.

Só fui aparecer nas 2 últimas aulas do dia. Primeiro História da Magia, o que foi ótimo porque assim eu pude dormir um pouco e descansar pra grande noite, e Poções. Odeio aquele Slughorn. Ele adorava a Lily. Adorava não, ele amava a Lily, só porque ela tinha um talento pra poções. Credo.

Logo depois da aula Mary arrastou as garotas pro dormitório feminino, e eu tenho certeza que a Lily foi de má vontade. Sua carinha já dizia tudo. Só espero que funcione.

-Almofadinhas, vou tomar banho.

-É bom mesmo que você vá. A Lily merece alguém no mínimo cheroso.

-Que engraçado.

Perto dali no dormitório feminino, Lily contestava.

-Mais Mary, eu não quero ir. – dizia ela de cara fechada.

-Você vai e ponto final Lily.

-É mesmo preciso?

-Claro que é. É a sua chance de resolver tudo com o Tiago.- disse Miranda saindo de trás da porta do guarda roupa com um vestido verde na mão.- Toma. Usa esse que você vai fica linda.

-Obrigada. – disse Lily pegando o vestido e sorrindo. – Mas, minha vida intera foi à base de recusar Tiago, recusar sair com ele. Como eu vou chegar pra ele e falar que mudei de idéia?  
-Não fale. Deixe as coisas acontecerem. – disse Mary pegando um vestido vermelho.

-Como assim?

-Vou tomar banho!- e saiu sem explicar nada para Lily.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo Miranda?

-E eu vou saber?

Os Marotos se aprontaram rápido. Eu estava ficando impaciente. Depois de algum tempo fomos pra sala precisa.

Eu começava a andar em círculos, não sabia o que fazer. Era 20:30.. Ta bom, elas devem estar chegando. Mais nada. Olhei pro relógio novamente; 20:45 e nada. 20:50 e nada. 20:55 e nada.

Já estava ficando desesperado, quando as 21:15 a porta da sala abriu, e um imenso alívio me dominou. Mais por pouco tempo. Fui ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

As garotas estavam maravilhosas. Minha prima usava um vestido vermelho, um pouco abaixo do joelho, colado no corpo, de alça e uma sandália prateada. Também usava um de ouro com várias pedrinhas da cor do vestido em volta. Miranda usava um vestido preto e longo, tomara que caia, realçando seus cabelos escuros e seus olhos verdes. Também usava um colar de rubi que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido.

Minha Lily? Ahh.. ela estava simplesmente perfeita. A mulher mais linda do mundo. Usava um vestido verde colado no corpo que descia rodado na altura dos joelhos. Aquele vestido realçava seus cabelos de fogo, e seus olhos verdes, junto com as esmeraldas de seu colar.

Tudo estava indo muito bem. Eu lançava uns olhares para Lily, eu queria falar com ela, eu queria que ela soubesse tudo o que eu sentia.

Ela conversava animadamente com a Miranda, que bebia uma cerveja amanteigada. Eu não pude resistir quando apareceram as comidas na mesa principal e Lily foi pegar um prato para comer.

-Licença prima, eu vou lá falar com a Lily.

-Já estava na hora também não é. Pensei que você ia ficar aqui conversando pra sempre.

Eu ignorei o comentário de Mary e fui em direção a Lily, deixando minha prima em uma conversa animada com Sírius sobre quadribol.

-Oi minha ruivinha.

-Potter.

-Você me daria à honra de sentar na mesma mesa que eu?

O estomago de Lily revirou. Ele ia insistir no assunto. Será que Mary estava certa? Será que hoje seria o dia em que Lily e Tiago namorariam? A garota havia percebido que a mesa era só para dois. Mas já que ela estava lá, e não tinha nada a perder por ser sua última semana em Hogwarts, respondeu para surpresa não só de Tiago e sim de todos ao redor:

-Tudo bem!

-Jura?

-Vai me fazer mudar de idéia Potter?

-Não não, claro que não. Vamos, vamos sentar naquela mesa ali.

Eu não podia acreditar. Finalmente a ruivinha me dera uma chance, eu não podia perdê-la, eu tinha que me controlar. Respira Tiago, você fez isso milhares de vezes.

-Gostando da festa?

-Sim, está muito bem feita, a sala está linda.

-Eu e o Sírius que arrumamos tudo.

-Mas.. aqui é a Sala Precisa, pra que arrumar? Era só passar pelo corredor 3 vezes e você acharia uma sala prontinha.

-Com certeza. Mas ela não seria perfeita pra você.

-Ai Tiago.. que lindo!

ME BELISQUE EU TO SONHANDO! Ela me chamou de Tiago. Minha Lily, minha ruivinha, meu anjo ruivo. Me chamou de TIAGO!

-Do que você me chamou Lily?- eu só precisava ter certeza.

-De Tiago. Fiz mal?

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Fez meu dia mais feliz!- e abri um dos meus sorrisos irresistíveis.

Logo em seguida começou a tocar uma música que eu sabia que Lily adorava. E não perdi minha chance.

-Vamos dançar?

-Claro.

Eu peguei na mão dela e a conduzi até o meio da sala, onde estava o piso, e a abracei passando meus braços pela sua cintura enquanto ela colocava seus braços em meu pescoço.

Eu poderia ficar ali pra sempre. Era o momento mais perfeito da minha vida. Nunca me senti mais feliz.

-Hm.. Lily?

-O quê Tiago?

-Eu só queria dizer.. Te Amo.

Ela se afastou um pouco me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes.

-E como eu posso ter certeza que você não está mentindo?

-Lily, desde que eu falei que te amava, com quantas meninas eu sai?

-Nenhuma

-Você respondeu rápido.

-Eu decidi que ia contar, só pra vê se você estava mentindo.

-E eu menti?

-Eu..acho que não.

-Então. Eu te amo! Nunca amei ninguém na minha vida como eu amo você. Você é perfeita. Todos os dias eu olho pra você, vejo seu sorriso, seu jeito de me chamar de Potter, seus carinhos com os garotos da Lufa- lufa – acrescentei fazendo uma careta. Ela riu. – Tudo o que eu mais quero é você. E não por uma noite. Não por uma semana. Eu quero pra sempre.

-Tiago.. eu não sei o que dizer..

-Diz que me ama!

-Te amo..

E com isso eu me aproximei dela. Eu esperei tanto por esse momento. Um beijo de Lily Evans.. Não só um beijo, mais um beijo correspondido. Levemente seus lábios encostaram nos meus. Foi perfeito. Nossas bocas se encaixavam, nossas línguas se moviam com delicadeza. Foi a melhor coisa do mundo!

-Vamos para o jardim? – disse me afastando vagarosamente de sua boca.

-Com certeza! – disse ela sorrindo.

Fim


End file.
